


Entre dalias y peonías // #mylovelysongfic

by fxllbloom



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, F/M, Slow Burn
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-27 12:57:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20760734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxllbloom/pseuds/fxllbloom
Summary: Jo siempre se enorgullecía de no cometer el mismo error dos veces, aunque el destino estaba preparado para demostrar lo contrario.Nunca se había imaginado que Minghao volvería a poblar todos y cada uno de sus pensamientos, pero aún no trataba de decidir si eso era algo o bueno. Aunque de una cosa estaba segura, haría todo lo posible por no desperdiciar su oportunidad de nuevo.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola a todxs! Aquí está el primer capítulo de #mylovelysongfic. Este fic en cuestión estará basado en la canción Secret Garden de Oh My Girl, y me parece necesario remarcarlo porque aunque el fic empiece un poco agridulce, la trama de la historia va a alejarse por completo de esa temática.  
¡Espero que os guste!

Por increíble que pudiese parecer, el ruido y el traqueteo del autobús habían conseguido hacer que ella se adormilase. A veces la rutina entre las clases y el trabajo a tiempo parcial en la floristería podían hacer que estuviese tan cansada que no procesase el mundo exterior, sin embargo, esta vez la culpa de su estado de ánimo la tenía la maldita lluvia.

Eran los días como este, en el que parecía que la lluvia no dejaría de caer nunca, en los que no podía evitar acordarse de _él_. No importaba cuánto tiempo pasase, algo en el ambiente de los días lluviosos la llevaba de nuevo a días más simples en los que pensaba que el mundo era demasiado grande para la minúscula Jo. Aquellos días en los que él había sido capaz de enseñarle a superarse día a día.

Odiaba la lluvia, por hacer que ni siquiera se diese cuenta de cuando había bajado del autobús y emprendido el camino hacia la tienda; odiaba la lluvia porque había sido un día parecido a aquel en el que Minghao desapareció de su vida.

_ Minghao. _Cada vez que alguien lo nombraba era incapaz de olvidar mejillas sonrosadas, largas caminatas compartiendo música y susurros de palabras bonitas como si fuese el hecho de decirlo en voz alta lo que lo hiciese algo serio; tampoco podía evitar recordar aquellas miradas de soslayo, días que se tornaron muy tristes para pasear y la horrible sensación de saber que no puedes enmendar tu error. Seguía avergonzada de lo cobarde que había sido, cambiando sus aficiones por un estúpido juego del escondite en el que la única regla era evitar que él la viese y en la que el premio tenía un sabor agridulce, no podía sentirse satisfecha de haber ganado cuando sabía que daría todo lo que tuviese por poder acercarse a hablar con él como si nada hubiese pasado.

Jo sabía ahora que se había aferrado demasiado tiempo a la excusa de la vergüenza, de permitir que ambos sanasen. Estaba tan segura de que no había hecho nada malo que se había convencido a sí misma de que Minghao volvería a pedirle perdón. ¿Acaso él habría pensado lo mismo? Nada importaba a estas alturas, porque lo único que sabía con certeza es que al final, se acabaron distanciando tanto que se el pensar en el tiempo feliz que había pasado con él solo era capaz de llenarla de melancolía. Al final, siempre acababa sintiéndose estúpida, nunca habían estado juntos, ni siquiera se había preocupado en saber si aquella era la forma en la que Minghao trataba a todos sus amigos. No sabía si Minghao la había querido en algún momento así que, ¿por qué no podía quitárselo de la cabeza, aunque pasasen los años?

Despertando al fin de su ensoñación, se dio cuenta de había llegado a la tienda. Repitiendo como un mantra que todo mejoraría cuando al fin se graduase y no tuviese que verlo de nuevo, puso una sonrisa en su rostro y se dispuso a no permitir que la debe punzada de lo que pudo haber sido tornara su día gris.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parece que ese refugio que tanto se había esforzado por mantener alejado de todos ya no era tan secreto.

Era impresionante la cantidad de gente que se había acercado a la tienda, sobre todo si teníamos en cuenta que el tiempo había empeorado y las alcantarillas parecían en su límite. Posiblemente habría empezado a autolamentarse, pensando en lo que sería tener a alguien que va a buscarte flores en un día lluvioso solo para sacarte una sonrisa, pero el ajetreo era tal que ni siquiera tenía tiempo para eso. Antes de trabajar en la floristería había tratado de todo para alejar su mente de los estudios: deporte, pintura, incluso había comenzado a hacer punto de cruz (lo que había supuesto únicamente infinidad de pinchazos y mucha lana desperdiciada); nada había servido, y resultaba extraño que encontrase consuelo en hundir sus dedos en la tierra, en inspeccionar las hojas en busca de plagas. Este refugio había llegado a ella en el momento que más lo necesitaba, y se mostraba reacia a compartirlo con nadie: ni siquiera sus amigos más cercanos sabían dónde trabajaba, y tenía consciencia de que la situación era cómica para Wonwoo y Joshua, pero nunca la habían presionado para que les contase más de lo que ella quería decir, y estaba agradecida por ello. Ellos parecían satisfechos por el momento, y ella había prometido no echarles si alguna vez encontraban su puesto de trabajo, así que una de las pocas incógnitas que Jo mantenía con ellos no había supuesto un problema entre ellos.

En realidad, la tienda se había convertido en un lugar en el que podía ser una persona completamente diferente, rodeada como estaba de cafeterías y en una zona de paso, nadie se paraba a observar a la florista que regentaba la tienda por las tardes. Al fin y al cabo, a eso dedicaba sus ratos libres, a observar a los viandantes, construyendo una vida nueva para cada uno de ellos.

No fue hasta que la tienda se hubo vaciado y pudo retomar su pasatiempo favorito cuando advirtió en la figura agazapada en el tejadillo de una de las abarrotadas cafeterías, un joven que más de una vez había esperado a que ella saliera de clase con la misma postura.

-¿Minghao?- La joven no se habría dado cuenta de que había pronunciado su nombre en voz alta si no fuera por la mirada inquisitiva que le lanzó un cliente segundos antes de salir de la tienda.

Jo siempre había sido una persona indecisa, pero el conflicto que provocó en su cabeza decidir si invitar a Minghao a refugiarse dentro de la tienda fue uno de los más largos de su vida. O puede que simplemente se sintiese como tal, al fin y al cabo, parece que de poco servía el saber que hacía años que no mantenían una verdadera conversación, la florista solo sabía que cada segundo que aquella persona que una vez había sido tan importante para ella seguía bajo la lluvia su corazón se rompía un poquito. Trató de calmar sus latidos mientras abría una conversación que evitaba leer desde hace años.

> «¡Hola! ¿Es éste el teléfono de Xu Minghao?»

Parecía un gesto cobarde, pero sentía que le estaba dando una última oportunidad al destino de impedir que vuelva a hablar con él. Si resultaba que ese ya no era su número, o que él decidía ignorar su mensaje, tendría que decidir si estaba lista para dar la cara.

> «Jo? Sí, éste sigue siendo mi número! Pasa algo? »
> 
> «Esto va a sonar un poco raro, pero… si necesitas refugiarte de la lluvia puedes entrar en la floristería que tienes enfrente»

Inhalando fuerte Jo trató de reunir toda la valentía que poseía cuando vio que, a pesar de no saber nada más, Minghao cruzaba los pocos pasos que les separaban.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Después de tanto tiempo, era doloroso ver como parecían estar a millas de distancia incluso estando el uno frente al otro.

Había algo cómico en la forma en la que las personas que habían sido sorprendidas por la lluvia entraban a las tiendas. Con el cuerpo encogido y los ojos muy abiertos, esperando que nadie observe su estado, buscando al menos un poco de calor y escapar de la intemperie. No entendía qué parte de esta estampa era la que le recordaba al chico que tan fácil se sonrosaba, pero era como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado y aún fueran los mismos adolescentes idiotas.

Aferrado a su móvil, con el chándal más neón que Jo había visto nunca y rodeado de flores, se notaba a leguas que estaba fuera de lugar.

Jo no podía evitar mirarlo de soslayo mientras terminaba el arreglo de tulipanes naranjas y girasoles que la dueña de una de las cafeterías de la zona pedía cada martes. Asentía sin prestar verdadera atención mientras la señora Goff le describía los cambios en el menú que estaba planeando, aprovechando que el local cerraba ese día. Con una sonrisa radiante, y la promesa de que pasaría a degustar los nuevos dulces, despidió a la que consideraba parte de su familiar rutina.

-¿Jo…anna? – La voz de Minghao temblaba y, por el bien de su pobre corazón, ella decidió interpretar que esto se debía al frío.

-Hola… Te he visto desde la ventana, pero no podía salir de la tienda. Tienes que entrar en calor o acabarás enfermando…- Musitó la joven, que había aceptado al fin que no había forma en la que no sonase como una pirada.

La joven no pudo evitar agradecer que en ese momento la tienda estuviese vacía, estaba segura de que la conversación (si es que siquiera podía llamarlo así) que estaban manteniendo tenía que ser extremadamente incómoda para cualquiera que lo viese desde fuera. 

Vistos frente a frente como en este momento, resultaba imposible pensar siquiera que en algún momento fueron más que conocidos, y toda la culpa era suya. Por patético que sonase, no pudo evitar el atisbo de esperanza que sintió al ver la misma sonrisa que él le había dedicado más de una vez.

-Wow, no puedo creer que hayas sido capaz de verme con toda esta lluvia. He intentado buscar sitio en la cafetería, pero no estaba demasiado cómodo. -La forma en la que parecía tratar de esconderse dentro de su ropa y el hecho de ver cómo aún quedaban sitios dentro de la cafetería le hicieron darse cuenta de cómo no todo había cambiado.

-¿Siguen sin gustarte demasiado las multitudes? -La leve risa que escapó de los labios del joven fue la única respuesta que le hizo falta. -Pues he de decirte que los tés de nuestra sala de descanso no tienen nada que envidiar a los de las cafeterías de la zona y estás invitado a quedarte aquí hasta que la lluvia amaine.

No era capaz de diferenciar si la sonrisa que había dedicado a Minghao había parecido todo lo genuina que ella deseaba. Solamente era capaz de dudar una y otra vez si estaba distanciándose aún más de él. 


End file.
